The DGrayMan Phone!
by Kai Chizuru
Summary: This is the new D. Gray-Man Phone! Lots of things will happen if you choose one of the ten options. Rated T for cursing later on.
1. The D GrayMan Phone!

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and it's also my first time making a story. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

Hiya! Here is your new D. Gray-Man phone that you ordered! Be very careful of it. Don't lose it! Ten options have been programmed in, and they change after five options are chosen total. Chose wisely cause one dial can change your life. Each option is not as dangerous, each not so safe as well. The outcome depends on _**THE CREATOR'S **_feelings.

Press 1 To Redial (What did you expect?)

Press 2 To Meet a cursed 15-year-old boy

Press 3 To Meet the crazed sister complexes Head Supervisor of the Black Order

Press 4 To Meet The flirty Lavi

Press 5 To Torture a golden golem

Press 6 To Bring Cross back to The Black Order again

Press 7 To Find Mugen pointing at you

Press 8 To Train with Kanda

Press 9 To Watch Bookman beat up Lavi

Press 0 To Tour the Black order

* * *

To take part, you must list your name and option number. Remember, I am only doing one story per option, five per set. After five stories, I will create a new set of options. I will choose who ever I feel like, so don't report me. Please review!


	2. The Cursed 15 year old boy

Umm... Sorry that I say this before but I was thinking about making it into a show... Please tell me if you liked the idea of turning the story into a show! I do not own D. Gray-Man! Please enjoy!

* * *

The cursed 15-year-old boy

"Hiya everybody! Welcome to the show "The D. Gray-Man Phone Hotline"! I'm your host, I'm-crazy-about-anime! Today, some of our callers are calling in to meet Allen Walker, the cursed 15-year-old boy!" *Turns to see the boy on a chair*

"Umm… Thank you for inviting me onto this show, I'm-crazy-bout-anime, but am I going to get some food after this? Cause I'm really hungry." *Allen's stomach starts growling* *Allen's face starts turning red* "Umm… S-S-Sorry."

"Don't mind it. I can give you some food right now, but just don't eat so messy, ok?" *Goes backstage and comes back with two carts with mountains of food*

"Oh wow! Thank you very much"

"Alright, while Allen's filling his stomach, let's see who is our first victim, um... I mean caller is."

* * *

"Hello, this is the D. Gray-Man Phone Hotline. May I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Rebekira-exchemist."

"Which one of the options did you choose?"

"Number 2 please"

"Ok, then meet me in front of the show room in half an hour."

"Ok!"

* * *

"That went well..." *Looks over to Allen who was close to finishing his sandwich* "Um... Let's find out who is our second vic- I mean **_caller _**so Allen can finish up!"

* * *

"Hello, this is the D. Gray-Man Phone Hotline. May I help you?"

"Ah yes, my name is Megan"

"Hello Megan, What option did you choose?"

"I would like Number 2."

"Then can you meet me in front of the show room in-" *Looks to see what time it is* "fifteen minutes?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Allen! Are you finish eating yet?!" *Allen stuffs one last takoyaki in to his mouth*

"Hai"

"Then can you get ready to meet Rebekira-exchemist and Megan in thirteen minutes?"

"Sure" *rushing to wash his mouth*

* * *

Thirteen minutes later

Rebekira-exchemist and Megan arrives in front of the show room. *Rebekira-exchemist knocks on the door*

"Come in"

Rebekira-exchemist and Megan opens the door and enters into the show room. The crowd starts clapping.

"Welcome Rebekira-exchemist and Megan to "The D. Gray-Man Phone Hotline"! You two are the lucky callers because you get to meet Allen Walker!" *Turns to see Allen nowhere near the chair* *I'm-crazy-about-anime sweatdrops* "Shoot... I'll go see if Allen is backstage..." *Goes backstage and finds Allen eating more food* "Allen! Where did you get that?!"

"Oh, I found this on the table."

"That was my lunch!"

"Ah... Ha... Ha..." *Allen starts to sweatdrops* "Um... I'm very sorry..."

*I'm-crazy-about-anime sighs* "Anyway let's go, everyone's waiting for you."

"Hai, Hai" *Allen and I'm-crazy-about-anime comes on stage*

"Sorry about that everyone! It seems that Allen got a little hungry **_again_**... So Rebekira-exchemist and Megan, do you have any questions for Allen?"

"Oh, I have one!" *Megan raises her hand* "What does Allen feel about the yaoi of him and Kanda?

"Um... What's ya-"

"It's love between two boys." *Allen faints* "Um... Erm... I guess that's all everyone. See you all next time!" *Drags Allen backstage*

* * *

That must have suck so badly... Please go easy on me! I don't know how to write a story! This is my first try! *Starts sobbing* Please tell me how crapy it was in the reviews... *Still sobbing*


	3. Note from the Host

Note from the host

Sorry but the next show will take a little more time to do because I'm trying to hide this

from my mom and dad and they been popping out of nowhere and almost catching me.

So please forgive me if you're waiting for the next show. Until next time, see ya!

* * *

P.S. I been running out of ideas. So sent more reviews with ideas.

P.S.S. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update the show.

l

v

l

v

l

v

U no ya wanna press the button

l

v


End file.
